Digital Journal
Digital Journal is a news sharing website dedicated to posting about business, entertainment, sports, and more. They have done two interviews with Melanie Martinez. Interview #1 Alternative singer-songwriter Melanie Martinez, an alumna from "The Voice," has inked a deal with her new label, Atlantic Records. Her new studio effort The DollHouse EP will be available on May 20 and it featured her title track new single. "I am excited to put out original music finally. It is interesting to see people's reactions," she said. "The single was written some time last year and the whole song is basically a double-meaning of how people view celebrities. People put them in glass boxes and think they are perfect and when something happens that shows when they are humans, people don't like that." She collaborated on this project with Grammy-nominated tunesmiths Kinetics & One Love. "I have been having a lot of writing sessions and we were making a whole body of work, but these four songs went really well together so we released them as an EP. They are all cohesive and they are all different stories," she said. Martinez defined her genre as "heavy child," since it has a lot of "toy piano" and some "really creepy, nostalgic musical sounds," as well as "heavy beats" that are reminiscent of hip-hop. A Long Island, New York, native, Martinez will embark on her national tour on June 4, where she will be playing at World Cafe Live in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. She will also play a show at Webster Hall's The Marlin Room on June 24 in New York City. "I will be doing songs from the EP, a couple of cover songs and other original songs. It is not an acoustic show anymore and it has transitioned more into electronic and I am really excited about it. It is going to be very visual and it is going to grow over time," she said. "I love Webster Hall since it is very true to New York City. It is really great." She is thankful for her experience on The Voice since it afforded her the opportunity to grow as an artist. "I was always a songwriter and that is very important to me, so not being able to sing original songs on 'The Voice,' did not make me feel like myself, but now I feel like that. When I did other people's songs on the show, I did them the way I would have," she said. Martinez had nothing but the best words for her coach and mentor on The Voice, Adam Levine from Maroon 5. "He was awesome and I am still friends with him and keep in contact with him. He was a really great person to mentor anyone. He was very outgoing and goofy and he tried to challenge me to make things better. He was definitely helpful in that process and I am very thankful that he was my mentor. Even if you don't win on his team, he will still help you out. Adam was really great with giving feedback," she said. Interview #2 Atlantic singer-songwriter Melanie Martinez chatted with Digital Journal about her latest single "Pity Party," its video music and her future plans. Regarding her new single "Pity Party," she said, "This was during my second session with Kara DioGuardi. It was awesome to write that song because I love music from the 50s and 60s. When I was singing, Kara said my voice reminded her of Judy Garland and artists from that time. I really wanted to write about no one showing up to my birthday party and the song is perfect inspiration for this theme. I love samples, especially older songs because they can put a fresh new take on an old song. So we were really inspired by that and we sampled it for the first line of the chorus and that is how 'Pity Party' came about." Martinez directed the song's music video by herself, which was a "fun" experience for her, especially since she was the only on in the video. "I had the chance to work on my acting skills; acting a little crazy, putting my hands into cake, and ripping up teddy bears. The concept of the music video is that it's a part of the story for my album, Cry Baby. Every single song connects to each other and this song was a turning point in the story when no one shows up to her party and she shifts personalities a little," she elaborated. The song hit No. 16 on iTunes Alternative Chart. "It was very cool! I was not expecting it but people were very supportive. I was worried about what my fans would think of it because is more pop than the other songs I have put out but I'm happy that they understood the concept and they care about the story and the meaning behind it. It is something that I always think about and work on," she said. She shared that the new album is coming out in August. "I would like to be able to make videos for every song on the album. It would definitely help tell the story of the album because the visual is very important to me," she said. On the song selection for her full length album, she said, "There were songs that I definitely wanted on the album and there were a few songs that were very similar, so it depends on the concept and if one concept was stronger than the other. I didn't really care if it was catchy. I pieced it together from beginning to end making sure it all fit together and told the story of the girl, Cry Baby's life." She concluded, "I love my fans and I'm super excited to put this album out for them because I've been working on this for so long, I hope they like it! I'm really grateful for all their support because without them I wouldn't be able to do any of this." Category:Websites Category:Magazines Category:Interviews Category:2014 Category:2015